enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Wiggin
Peter 'Wiggin '''is the eldest child of Theresa and John Paul Wiggin and the brother of Ender and Valentine. After the Bugger Wars Peter went on to become the Hegemon of Earth. He was the mastermind behind the personas of Locke and Demosthenes. __TOC__ Peter Peter as Hegemon Following the third Bugger war, the authority of the Hegemon was reduced to being more symbolic than real. Various factions arose to challenge Peter's rule. With Bean's help, however, Peter was eventually able to accumulate enough power to give credible authority to his office. After rescuing Petra and seeing Achilles in Chinese custody, he gets a tip-off from what he is led to believe is Han Tzu concerning the whereabouts of Achilles. Acting on this, Suriyawong is sent to free Achilles and he is quickly put to work in the Hegemony. Though Peter's computer expert Ferreira and John Paul Wiggin were observing his every move, they found nothing. Then Theresa and John Paul get a warning from Bean telling them how Achilles had them fooled. They interpreted this and convince Peter to flee the Hegemony compound. He then goes back to the United States and with moral support from his parents, he denounces Achilles in a press conference. Near the end of Shadow Puppets, he then accompanies Bean to the compound to retrieve Bean's stolen embryos. The confrontation results in Suriyawong's betrayal of Achilles and his death at the hand of Bean. Then, in Shadow of the Giant, Bean helps Peter accomplish his mission in uniting the world under the Hegemony and creating several new countries. Peter starts refunding the colonization program and Bean leaves earth in a personal starship (to save his own life). After Bean went into space he married Bean's previous wife, Petra Delphiki. Late in life, an elderly Peter communicated with Ender via ansible and apologized for his behavior towards him when he was young. Peter asked Ender to write his story, which became part of his second book (after The Hive Queen), The Hegemon. New Peter Aiúa =Xenocide= When Ender, Ela, and Miro travel to the Outside in a starship that can travel at faster then light so Ela can create the recolada, Ender creates a new Valentine, and a new Peter, as he was when Valentine left him over 3,000 years ago for Eros. =Children of the Mind= After the descoloada is destroyed and replaced with the recolada, Peter then travels to the world of Path, where he delivers the cure to the OCD-like symptoms of the godspoken to Han Fei-tzu, he takes Si Wang-mu with him, to help Peter overthrow the Starways Congress, become Hegemon again, and stop the Lusitania Fleet. On the world of Divine Winds, after Ender's body dies, his aiúa is redirected by Jane to Peter's body. Wang-mu manages to get Peter to come back from the darkness. Peter then gains more memories from Ender's previous body, little feelings that Peter believes are memories from Ender's body, which has experienced more. Peter and Wang-mu manage to stop the Lusitania Fleet and deliver the Molecule Disrupter Device to the Lusitanians, with the help of Jane transporting them to different places on the fleet through the Outside. Finally, after Ender Wiggin's funeral and speaking by Plikt, Wang-mu and Peter, along with Jane-Val and Miro are married under the Penquino's mother tree, with the original Valentine as the only human witness. The great irony of the Wiggin brothers is that originally, Peter was angry and sadistic, consumed by rage at being rejected from Battle School, while Ender was gentler and more compassionate. However, hundreds of years later, history positively remembered Peter Wiggin as a great peacemaker who unified the world during the political chaos that followed the end of the Formic Wars, while Ender was negatively remembered (and often outright reviled) for killing the entire Formic race.- Notes * Reference to physical description, "Ender did not see Peter as the beautiful ten-year-old boy that grown-ups saw, with dark, thick, tousled hair and a face that could have belonged to Alexander the Great." '' Ender's Game, ''Ch.2 - Peter Trivia * Known E-Mail addresses ** Locke%espinoza@polnet.gov ** PeterWiggin@hegemony.gov/hegemon Quotes * ''"Ender, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know how it feels, I'm your brother, I love you." Ender's Game page 15 (soft cover) * "Guaraná? It's my duty as an American to never drink Coke or Pepsi in a country that has an indigenous soft drink. Besides which, I like it." - Shadow of the Giant page 121 * "I'm here, Ender." - Shadow of the Giant Related Articles Andrew "Ender" Wiggin Valentine Wiggin Locke External Links * References Category:EnderVerse Category:Characters Category:EnderVerse Characters